


A whole new world

by emocezi



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo Thatch has never had a problem with being taken for a man.  It's only made life easier for her, to be perfectly honest.  After all, if the <i>enlightened</i> men at the museum who she was a woman, they never would have hired her to take care of the boiler in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched Atlantis: The Lost Empire for probably the hundredth time, but on this last rewatch I got a craving for a switch in role reversals. There's plenty of art work to satisfy that particular itch, but nothing written. And dammit, I wanted something written. So I wrote the damned thing myself and I'm quite pleased with it if it's not too much to toot my own horn. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis, nor do I make a profit from this work of fiction.

Milo Thatch has never had a problem with being taken for a man.  It's only made life easier for her, to be perfectly honest.  After all, if the  _enlightened_ men at the museum who she was a woman, they never would have hired her to take care of the boiler in the first place.   Attending college and receiving her degree in dead languages had been hard enough, and after that particular nightmare, she'd stopped correcting the people who insisted on calling her 'young man'.  
  
Her hair isn't full with curls and volume like Audrey's, or long and sleek like Lieutenant Sinclare's.  No, Milo's hair is thick, poker straight, and impossible to work with, which is why Milo chooses to wear it so short.  Add that to a boyish frame with no hips to speak of and a bare handful of breast that doesn't show under the heavy sweaters she has a habit of wearing to ward off the cold, and it's little wonder no one ever takes her for a women.  
  
Except for Kida.    
  
He'd taken one look at her and just _known_.  Which had been both thrilling and annoying, once the rest of the crew found out.  Audrey'd punched her in the shoulder for lying and even Lieutenant Sinclare looked dissapointed in her.  Though it's not like Milo was out to share the secret bond of sisterhood all women seemed to innately know about and use to their advantages.  
  
She'd met with the chief, after an urging from Commander Roarke, who'd given her a speculative look that made her skin crawl just to remember it, like he was trying to picture what she'd look like without the heavy clothes she wore and found the image pleasing.  A hurried excuse to talk to the Chief and his son had gotten her out of the situation and into one a little stickier.  
  
Kida, as it turns out, can speak Atlantean, but as he was only a child when his mother was taken, he doesn't read it.  Which is where Milo comes in.  Her face had gone red when Kida stepped up to the water and stripped down to a pale blue loincloth that left very little to the imagination.  
  
And yet, even as he took in her hot blush and stammering that she could indeed swim, he hadn't teased or taunted her.  Hadn't done any of the things the men back home would do if set in his position, and it makes Milo feel more assured about herself, enough so that she strips off her heavy sweater and peels down her trousers, joining Kida in the water in an undershirt and bloomers.  
  
Kida had made no mention that her undershirt had gone all but see through in the water, though his eyes flick over her torso more then once, but Milo had been too enraptured with the information they'd uncovered to take it into account.  Which just made the situation worse when they'd come back to shore to find Roarke and his men at arms waiting.  
  
Roarke had leered and Kida had snarled, standing in front of Milo while she dressed, face flaming from both embarrassment and shame, both emotions she hadn't felt in a very long time, and didn't enjoy experiencing at the hands of a man she'd thought she could trust.  But he, like so many of the other men in her life, grandfather aside, had turned out to be little more then a greedy wretch, only looking out for himself.  
  
She'd told him as much, using what she'd felt as a weapon to fuel her words.  Roarke just laughed and told her it was no surprise she'd chosen to take the life of a man, as she'd no doubt make an ugly woman and a shameful wife.  The words, while painful to Milo, had enraged Kida and the only reason he hadn't struck Roarke across his smug face, was Milo's firm grip on his arm, and the weapons pointed at both of them.  
  
There's nothing to do but follow Roarke, do their best to make it out of this alive.  Roarke, while being a complete musclebound neanderthal, is surprisingly intelligent, and it's he who finds the entrance to the powersource, dragging Milo with him.  Lieutenant Sinclare follows and Kida refuses to leave Milo's side, not that he would have been able to.  Roarke wants the man under careful watch.  
  
Kida ends up chosen, taken by the crystal that guards the kingdom and people and after the fight that ensues, leaving both Lieutenant Sinclaire and Commander Roarke dead, and waking the city to a new and prosperous age.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to stay?"  Audrey asks and Milo shrugs, not able to meet her eyes.  
  
"I just don't fit in up there."  She tells the young mechanic.  "Down here I'm needed to help rebuild."  She feels a flush build up in her cheeks as she speaks.  
  
Audrey sighs and punches her in the shoulder affectionately and walks away while the rest of the team says their goodbyes and starts to make their way to the surface world.  Milo waves until they're out of site and then turns to face Kida, who she'd felt at her back for a while now.  
  
He cups her face and leans in to kiss her while around them the people cheer and Milo goes a brilliant red, her hands coming up to grip Kida's strong wrists.  This isn't even something she'd been able to come up with in her wildest dreams.  Hell, for most of her adult life, Milo had basically come to terms with the fact that she'd probably die alone, with only her cat for company and the job at the museum to keep her fed and clothed.  
  
And now.  Well, now she had a place she felt at home in, like she truly belonged for once in her life of academia and translating the tongues of men and women who were long dead and turned to dust.  
  
Kida picks her up as if she weighs nothing, carrying her to his home, his mouth never leaving hers.  "I've never done this."  Milo tells him and Kida smirks at her in a way that makes her grab a pillow from the bed he's dumped her on, smacking him with it while he laughs and pins her down.  His hands, strong, but so gentle, disrobe her, baring her skin to the fresh cool air, and he touches her.  Touches every part of her, and then follows the trail his hands have made with his mouth, until Milo is keening and shaking, her body covered in goosebumps and feeling so strange, like everything is too much and yet not enough.  
  
She's read about this, the ladies dimestore novels she bought in secret to read in the wee hours of the morning, falling asleep with her glasses on and the light burning and dreams of strong hands stroking over her body.  And even her dreams pale in comparison to the real thing.  
  
Kida's mouth is hot and wet and she's caught between embarrassment at where he's licking and being too overwhelmed to care, squirming and digging one hand into the blankets and the other into his hair.  One of her legs rests on his powerful shoulder and her toes curl into his back while her hips arch up against his mouth, the sensations he's drawing out too strong to even try to fight.  
  
Milo's eyes go wide and her fingers yank on his beautiful white hair and then she's flying, body shattering apart into a thousand golden pieces and she swears she can see the very universe, the stars and the planets and the vastness of it all before she slams back into her own body, breath coming in hard pants and body still shaking.    
  
Kida kisses his way up her stomach in a smug sort of way, pausing to kiss each of her breasts in a way that makes Milo blush hotly, despite what he'd just finished doing and her legs have fallen open in a way that makes her feel...she can't even think of the word, doesn't have the strength, or the mindpower needed to search one out of her normally vast vocabulary.  
  
Kida kisses her again and his hands move to cup her hips, tilting them up so he can slide into her with little effort on either of their parts.  Milo gasps against his mouth, expecting far more pain then she got.  It was like pricking her finger on a pin, one hot stab and then it faded into a hot, grinding sort of glory that makes her warm all over and stare up at Kida like he holds the secrets to the universe.  
  
"Hold onto me."  He whispers against her lips and her arms come around him while his hips roll against hers, whispering words of endearments to her in a thousand different languages, each one as familiar to her as her mother tongue.  Milo clings to him and gives him her sounds without even thinking about what she must sound like.  Which, in itself, is a testament to how distracted she is.  
  
Kida peppers kisses over her face, taking her in what feels like a hundred different ways, and she shatters into golden pieces a thousand times, until finally Kida joins her, groaning out his completion in her ear and coming to rest on top of her, cradled in between her still trembling thighs and making her feel warm and safe and loved.  He slips out from inside her and shifts to lay on his side, tugging her into his arms, against his chest.    
  
It's warm enough to keep the blankets off, and Milo is worn out enough to not even care, drifting down into sleep almost immediately.  Content and exhausted and happy.  For what feels like the first time in her life, she's happy.


End file.
